Bottle Fame
by LEKRA20
Summary: Part 1 of 3; Eventually OC/Draco; Severus Snape's daughter; Read inside for full summary;
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After spending the majority of her life with only her father for company, Serena finally finds herself attending the legendary school called Hogwarts. Things aren't entirely as she expects, though. With the pressures of social anxiety, her father's approval, and Voldemort on the rise, the last thing Serena needs is a more drama. But will new friendship bloom quicker than she thought in her new house? Or will she make quick enemies of the Golden Trio? The only thing Serena knows for sure is that her secret must be kept safe. PART 1

Chapter 1

A lone figure stood before the Hogwarts gates, clothed in black and carrying only two weightless bags. Her observant eyes noticed every detail as she stared up at the towering castle.

_Nothing has changed_, she thought with a small smirk. To her it looked the same as it had four years earlier. The same bricks, turrets, and scenery. Even the grass looked the same. The identical wrought-iron gates loomed over her petite figure menacingly. She fearlessly pushed open the squeaking gate, walking slowly yet confidently into the grounds of the school.

As she walked along the paved path, a familiar courtyard came into view. It brought up memories of her days spent wandering the empty halls while all the students were in class. She closed her eyes and recalled a particularly fond memory.

_The young girl raced through the halls, hiding behind pillars and sneaking around corners. She wasn't supposed to have left the library during school hours, but she wanted to escape Madam Pierce and the stacks of books she had already read numerous times over. _

_Once she had reached the courtyard, she found a nice spot in the shade to sit, her back supported by one strong pillar. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of the soft rustling of the leaves and the quiet waves in the distance. _

_She didn't notice the tall, cloaked figure standing to her right. _

_"Serena, I thought I told you to stay in the library." Her father's deep voice startled her. He held out a hand to her, helping her from the ground. _

"_I'm sorry father. I didn't mean to misbehave. I was just on my way to find you." The seven year old apologized. She glanced up at him underneath her long, black lashes with a look of regret. In her hands she held a leather-bound book, no larger than a diary. She held it up to him, almost reluctantly, "I saw this in the library and thought it might interest you."_

_He took the book gently from her, seeing that it was a book he had read before. But he still smiled slightly, accepting his daughter's gift, "Thank you."_

_The smile was gone in an instant, the book tucked away in his robes. He was all business once more, but Serena was used to that. She almost preferred this side of her father. It felt more real. _

_"I'll walk you back to our quarters," Her father told her as he checked the time on his pocket watch, "I have one more class to teach, and then I will meet you for dinner."_

"_Alright." Serena agreed, following behind her father as he led her through the halls. She didn't need to, but she instinctively grabbed her father's cloak. Her subconscious seemed afraid to lose him in the non-existent crowd. _

She shook the thought from her head, continuing down the path. That had been the last time she needed his strange, yet comforting, reassurance. Now she knew better. He would never leave her.

Serena came to a stop at the front doors of the castle. She set down one bag, reaching to pull open the heavy door. It burst open and the caretaker, Filch, appeared in front of her. He shuffled around and barked at her, "You're late. The feast has already begun."

She picked up the discarded bag, handing both to the unkempt man, "Would you mind taking these to my father's quarters? The House Elves can take them to my dorm after the sorting."

Filch grumbled to himself, but still took her bags in hand, scurrying away. Serena, of course, knew her way around the castle, probably better than half the staff, and easily found her way to the Great Hall within minutes. Once there, she pushed open the large, wooden doors without hesitation.

The loud chatter ceased as she entered. She held her head higher, not bothered by the jealous and lustful stares of students around her, and began the long walk towards the staff table. Her father sat near the right end of the table, watching her closely.

Dumbledore stood up and held out his arms welcomingly. He gave her a wide smile and began one of his renowned speeches, "My fellow professors and students, this year we have a special student joining Hogwarts. For the last three years, she had been attending the Pennyworth School for Gifted Witches. Due to recent events, she has decided to transfer to Hogwarts. Now, for the sorting…"

He gestured to Professor McGonagall for the hat and stool. Once both were placed in front of him, he urged Serena to sit, and then did so himself.

She gracefully sat down on the chair, instinctively crossing her ankles. Soon the hat was placed upon her jet black curls.

_Ah…I wondered how long it would be before you came along. You're just like your father…but I can see some of your mother in you too. Perfect pair, they were. It's a shame what happened…you could be like your mother…but no, you'd rather make your father proud, wouldn't you?_

"Yes please." Serena whispered under her breath. Immediately, the hat belted out the house she had hoped for.

"Slytherin!"

The table decorated in green and silver erupted into cheers. The hat was taken from her head and she turned to look back at Dumbledore and her father. An almost hidden smile graced the usually platonic man. His eyes shone with unvoiced pride. She stood from the stool, as did Dumbledore from his chair. As she turned to walk to the Slytherin table, she heard Dumbledore announce above the quieting applause.

"Please welcome our newest member of the Slytherin house, Miss Serena Snape."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serena looked around the crowded common room dispassionately. Her fellow Slytherin whispered behind her back; as if she couldn't hear them. Like everywhere else, she knew every nook and cranny of the common room. Especially _this _common room.

She stepped right in front of the fire, the flames almost licking her dragon-hide boots. She stood so close to the heat of the flame, it might've burned her, but at that moment, a girl somewhat taller than Serena appeared beside her.

"Hi, you must be Serena. My name's Lucy," The girl extended a hand to Serena welcomingly, a bright smile plastered on her face. Serena only stared at the hand, and after a while, it dropped, "Do you not know where your dorm is? I can show you, if you'd like."

Lucy, without waiting for an answer, hooked her arm with Serena's and began to pull her towards the staircase at the back left of the large room. Of course, Serena knew exactly where to go, but she let the bubbly, young girl lead her along anyway.

"So you're really Snape's daughter? I never knew that he had one," Lucy glanced sideways at Serena and continued talking, "You seem a lot like him. I think most of the other students are scared of you because of that."

"Why aren't you?" Serena asked in an almost bored tone. Lucy shrugged and then grinned.

"Everyone needs a friend, right?"

Serena didn't respond, but continued her way up the staircase with Lucy beside her. The blonde had a skip in her step, very unlike Serena, whose posture was straight and stiff.

"Did you get your time table? I hope we're in a lot of classes together; it would make things much easier. Can I see it?" Lucy chattered on. Without even looking at her, Serena handed over the memorized time table.

"We have double Astronomy together on Tuesdays and History of Magic on Thursdays! How did you manage to get into Advanced Potions? Is it because of your father?" Lucy questioned.

"No. It's not because of my father."

Lucy nodded questions still clear in her eyes. She glanced back down at the time table and continued, "You know, Harry Potter's in that class."

Serena wondered how she knew his time table, but didn't voice the question. Lucy, however, went on to answer, "Yeah, I know, weird right? I know a fifth year's time table. But I mean, he's _Harry Potter._"

"And?"

Lucy gave Serena a skeptical look, but dropped the subject, and pushed open a dorm door, "We share a dorm with three other girls. Miranda's a light sleeper, so if you come in and out at night, be extra quiet. Julianne always uses the lavatory first because she wakes up early and Kayla's never really here. And then there's me!"

Serena nodded and went over to the only untouched bed in the room. Fortunately, the House Elves had already brought in her bags. She began to unpack, folding her clothes neatly into the chest seated before her bed. Lucy jumped onto the bed to her left, fiddling with the many pillows that adorned her bed.

"So why did you decide to come in your fourth year?" Lucy questioned. Serena began taking the many books and supplies that occupied her second bag.

"Personal reasons." She answered, without looking up. Lucy nodded and played with the lace on a pillow, picking at it subconsciously.

"You have a lot of stuff. How did you manage to fit all of that in those small bags?"

"Bottomless spell." Serena grabbed a nightgown and some toiletries, making her way to the lavatory and locking it behind her. After placing her things on the counter and changing, she stopped to stare at her reflection in the mirror. Strange colored eyes stared back at her, the mix of green and grey clashing beautifully. Her long, black curls framed her small face, while dark lashes outlined her eyes. Her skin matched the white of the nightgown, so pale yet so alluring. Her overall appearance was so delicate yet deceiving. She could incapacitate a man twice her age and size with only the lift of a finger, courtesy of her father's vigorous training.

Using wandless magic, she removed any traces of cosmetics. Then, Serena cleaned her teeth and face, before putting away her things and exiting the lavatory. She picked up the ornate silver brush from her bedside table and began to brush the few tangles from her hair.

While Serena was in the lavatory, Lucy had changed into small pajamas, very unlike Serena's own nightgown which ended at her ankles. Lucy inspected Serena's appearance carefully, "That's a very interesting nightgown."

Before Serena could respond, the door swung open and two girls stumbled inside, talking energetically to one another. They stopped, though, after seeing Serena.

"Julianne, Miranda, this is our new dorm mate, Serena." Said Lucy, smiling happily at the awkward situation. Serena nodded in the direction of the two girls, setting down the ornate brush next to a matching comb and mirror.

The two continued to stare at an impartial Serena, whispering as they went into the lavatory. Lucy quickly called over, "We were going to turn out the lights; big day tomorrow. That alright with you?"

Miranda nodded and closed the door behind them. Lucy, then, turned the small lever on the oil lamp, sending her part of the room into darkness. Serena pulled the comforter and blanket, copying Lucy's actions and climbing into the warm bed.

"Maybe tomorrow I can give you a tour of the school?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"That won't be necessary."

Time passed and Serena began to believe that Lucy had fallen asleep. She quickly found that she was wrong.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Serena gave a small smile that was unseen in the darkness of the room.

"Only if I need to."

The next morning, Serena was seated at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, eating her usual breakfast, consisting of oatmeal, an apple, and water. Very few other students sat in the hall with her, the majority of them still asleep. She had a book perched neatly in her left hand, while she used her right to eat.

"There you are! I woke up and you were gone. What time did you wake up?" Lucy plopped down beside Serena and began piling her plate with various foods.

Serena, after swallowing her bite of food, answered indifferently, "Five o'clock."

Lucy's eyes widened considerably and she raised her voice in surprise, "Why?"

"I have a schedule."

"Okay…well, what have you been doing for the past three hours?" Lucy asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I ran five miles around the castle." Serena told her. For once, Lucy was speechless. Serena turned her wrist to look at fashionable watch she wore.

"I should get to class." Serena didn't wait for a response, just stood from the table, grabbed her book bag, and left the hall.

"I'll see you in DADA!" Lucy called after her.

Serena kept on going, not looking back. She had noticed that her father wasn't at breakfast, but she resigned to talk to him after all of her classes were over.

She arrived at the classroom fifteen minutes early, and sat down at a desk close to the door. A few other students lingered, talking amongst themselves. None dared to approach Serena.

More minutes past and students began to trickle in by groups. No one sat in the chair next to Serena, with the exception of a panting Lucy as she arrived seconds before the bell.

"I was almost late." Lucy huffed, smiling at Serena. As she did, though, a woman dressed in all pink walked through the middle of the rows, waving her wand to shut the oak doors. Once she had reached the platform, she didn't say anything, but smiled almost secretly at the students.

"Fourth year students, if you didn't know already, my name is Dolores Umbridge, but you may call me Professor. In this class, you will be learning the theory behind curses, counter curses, and spells. No wands shall be needed, so please put those away now." She paused, and then proceeded to grab a book from her desk and hold it up so everyone could see, "Please take out your Defensive Magical Theory IV textbooks now."

The class did as she instructed, and for the next three and a half hours they read the text and completed summaries of what they had learned. Serena found it to be boring work, as she had already learned most of what they were being taught, and left as soon as she was allowed.

Lucy and Serena went to the Great Hall for lunch, but split up afterwards. Unlike the rest of her house, she had Charms with the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, while they had potions with Ravenclaw.

Once again, she was one of the earliest students to reach the classroom. This time, Professor Flitwick instructed her to sit at a certain table near the upper right of the classroom. By the time everyone had entered, Flitwick had assigned each student a seat, including Ginny Weasley in the one next to her.

The red head looked somewhat jealous, but Serena was used to those looks by now. They were silent for the longest time, listening quietly to Flitwick's lecture. But once he had instructed them to practice with their partners, Ginny finally spoke up, "Why are you in this class? There aren't any other Slytherin."

"I have a slightly different schedule."

Ginny only nodded, and they didn't talk anymore other than that, instead working on the banishing charm. By the end of the hour and a half class, Serena had perfected the spell, while Ginny was close. Neither said goodbye.

For the final class of the day, Serena had History of Magic, in which most of the students fell asleep, doodled, or worked on homework for another class. Serena didn't even bother to listen to the lecture; she knew all of it already, so instead she stared out the giant glass window at the mountains in view.

She remembered that she had wanted to go to see her father and decided to do so, not stopping in the common room to drop off her things. Serena easily found her way to her father's classroom and pushed open the single wooden door.

"Please knock before entering, Serena." He said to her without looking up from his already large stack of papers.

"Yes Father." Serena replied as she sat down on top of the cleared desk in front of his own, "How was class?"

"Full of students who have no potential whatsoever in potions. They should just transfer out of my class and be done with it. Most of them will fail anyway." He scowled in thought. Serena smirked at his next sentence, "I expect that you will set an example to all the fifth years tomorrow in class."

"Don't worry. It shouldn't be too hard." She told him confidently. There was a moment of silence after that where neither of them said a word, but it wasn't uncomfortable. That was how they spent most of their time together.

"Why were you late to the sorting?"

"Madam Hartman fell ill and couldn't apparate me here, so I had to do so myself." Serena waited for his unhappy reaction, knowing very well that he would not be pleased.

Her father sighed and looked up at her with exasperation, "I thought I told you not to apparate without me?"

"Would you've rather I didn't come at all?"

He glared at her in a way that would've scared any other person out of their wits, but by now she was immune. He resigned, "Don't apparate without me anymore, understood?"

"Yes Father."

He shuffled the papers around some more, before standing up and checking the time. "Go wash up in my quarters, then we can go to the Great Hall for dinner."

"Alright." Serena nodded to him and walked over to the practically hidden door that led to his quarters.

Right as her hand was turning the knob, her father called out her name, "Serena."

She turned back to him, raising her eyebrows in question. His eyes soften momentarily as he looked at his daughter and stated, "I am glad that you are here."

Serena smiled at him, a rare occurrence in itself, and closed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Before we begin today's lesson," Serena's father said, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at them all, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'acceptable' in your O.W.L. or suffer my...displeasure."

His gaze lingered this time upon Neville, who gulped. Serena, who had heard stories from her father of the boy's incompetence in potions, smirked slightly.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," he went on. "I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye."

His eyes rested on a dark haired boy towards the front and his lip curled. Serena could feel his resentment from across the room.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," he said softly, "So whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T. or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L. students.

"As some of you may have noticed, Miss Snape will be joining our class for the remainder of the year. Despite what you may have already assumed, she is not here because of my standing with the school, but because of her previous, exemplary records when it comes to potions. So I hope all of you will aspire to be on her level. I shall also remind you that she is a _fourth_ year, and you are all _fifth_ years, which should be even more of a reason for you to excel in my class as you all are a year ahead.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing," Serena lit her cauldron in advance, feeling fully capable; she had already made the potion before. "The ingredients and method" –Snape flicked his wand– "are on the blackboard" –(they appeared there)– "You will find everything you need" –he flicked his wand once more– "in the cupboard to your right. You have until the end of the period. Begin."

After putting in the putting in the powdered moonstone, Serena picked up the ladle to stir, but it was quickly snatched from her hand. She looked up and stared blankly at the smirking figure sitting to her side. He had sharp, angular features, with high cheekbones and eyebrows that framed striking grey eyes. He was leaning against the table with his forearms holding him up, one foot on the ground, the other on the stool.

"Were you planning on letting me work as well, or are you going to do it all for me?" He smirked. Serena ignored him, snatching the ladle back and continuing on with the potion.

"Snape's my godfather. Curious how he never told me he had a daughter."

By now Serena already knew who he was, he may not have known her, but she knew him.

"And you are?"

He looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Draco Malfoy. Our fathers once worked together."

Serena nodded, knowing exactly what he was hinting at. By now the potion had turned the perfect shade of purple, so she shook the powdered porcupine quills vigorously into the cauldron and stirred.

"I know."

Draco stared at her for a moment, seemingly trying to pick her apart. Eventually the smirk returned, "Seeing as we will be partners for the foreseeable future, shouldn't I do something too? I'd rather not get on Snape's bad side by appearing incompetent."

"You can stir." Serena allowed, handing him the ladle. Draco scowled at the childish task, but still took it and began to stir until the potion turned orange.

"So why fourth year?" He asked Serena. Again, she ignored him, staring up at the blackboard as she read the next set of instructions.

"Why did you come to Hogwarts in fourth year? Why not first like the rest of us? You must admit, it is a bit odd–"

Serena stopped him mid-sentence, grabbing his wrist urgently and pulling it, along with the ladle, away from the cauldron. "Stop."

She went on to add more porcupine quills and then powdered unicorn horn, before grasping his wrist and pulling back to the now pink potion. "Keep stirring...But please, pay more attention this time. You almost ruined it."

Draco, almost begrudgingly, began to stir, feeling like a scolded child as he did. A moment of silence went by, in which both of them only paid attention to their work.

"My father originally believed that Pennyworth was the best place for me, but the circumstances have since changed." _Mostly because the Dark Lord has returned. _

Draco looked at her with masked suspicion. His face cleared and he went on, "I've never heard of Pennyworth School for Gifted Witches and I'm sure most people haven't either."

Serena noticed the unasked question. _Is it real? _"It's a very private school. Only a select few get in."

He stared at her, unblinkingly. She stared back with equal resolve. Draco dropped the subject, allowing Serena to add the last of the porcupine quills. The solution turned white, signifying the completion of the potion. She picked up a vial and poured a small amount of the liquid into it. Then she took out a strip of parchment, writing both their names on it, and attached it to the vial with her wand.

Serena stood, taking the potion up to her father's desk. The rest of the class had yet to finish, most were only halfway done. They had been the first to complete the potion.

Her father took the vial from her, testing it before them. The solution became clear; exactly as it should be. Her father looked up approvingly, "Well done, Miss Snape...Mr. Malfoy."

Serena glanced, almost surprised at the tall figure standing slightly behind her. Hardly anyone could sneak up on her; she was always very attuned to her surroundings.

"You two are dismissed." Her father told them, looking back down and continuing to write. Draco nodded, going back to gather his things, "And Serena,"

Serena, who had begun to turn and follow Draco, looked back over her shoulder and replied, "Yes?"

He lowered his tone so that only the two of them could hear, and then carried on, "I do believe you've proven to your piers where you stand."

Serena smirked at him, "Exactly."

A few weeks passed, and Serena had already gotten into a daily routine. Every morning she ran before showering and dressing, then making her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Classes went by with lunch in between, and she would almost always have an ample amount of time to do homework before and after dinner. During the weekends she would usually be found in the Slytherin common room, the library, or with her father, discussing various topics.

Serena had already finished her Transfiguration and Arithmancy homework by the time she left for dinner. That left only Muggle Studies, which Serena found to be unimportant anyway.

Soon, after taking a seat at the Slytherin table near the end, Serena was greeted by a sad looking Lucy. Her short, blonde hair bounced up and down as Lucy panted, "Did you hear?"

Serena didn't answer, knowing Lucy would tell her anyway. Instead, she set to work on reading ahead for her History of Magic class.

"Umbridge banned all clubs and teams!" Lucy whined, "That means I can't be in the Charms Club anymore!"

"Are you sure there's not a loophole?" Serena questioned, glancing up at the exasperated Lucy.

"No, it seems to be pretty solid." Lucy frowned, plopping down in the seat next to Serena. She continued to chatter on about the new decree, but Serena had already stopped listening.

"Oh, h-hello D-Draco." Lucy suddenly stuttered. Serena looked up from her book to see her Potions partner standing behind her. He reached out, plucking the book from her with long fingers.

"Yes?" Serena questioned, knowing that he wouldn't leave until she gave him her full attention.

"You'll be sitting with me today. Bradford, you can come too." Draco ordered, already walking with Serena's book in hand. Lucy grinned, following him without complaint. Serena complied begrudgingly, wanting her book back.

Serena knew what was happening. Draco saw her as either a potential _ally_, or a potential _threat_. And by now she already knew what the Slytherin table represented. Like a snake, the head was the most powerful. By moving her up the table, Draco was introducing her to the elite in an attempt to secure her alliance.

Draco led them both to the head of the table, where no one sat besides himself and the people he approved of. Lucy was quick to take the seat next to Draco, whereas Serena sat opposite him next to Blaise. She had met the dark skinned boy before; he had immediately begun flirting with her. Like all the other boys who had tried to do so in the last month, she ignored him.

"You're looking quite ravishing today." Blaise smiled at her, once again beginning the string of flirtatious comments. Serena ignored him, continuing to read from her book that she had taken back. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Draco glaring at Blaise, who didn't seem to notice. She only looked up when Dumbledore stood to get everyone's attention.

"I have a few announcements before we begin dinner. First, I would like to remind you all of the Hogsmeade trip coming up tomorrow. Don't forget your permission slips, otherwise you will not be allowed into the village. Secondly, there will be a Halloween banquet in two weeks for years four through seven. I can't wait to see all of your costumes. Thank you for your patience. Please, continue." He then sat down, food appearing on the tables.

Serena served herself a plate of chicken ceasar salad, along with a small bowl of soup. She set aside her book so she could eat her food, trying her best to ignore the conversations around her.

"So, Serena, care to be my date to this Halloween banquet?" Blaise smiled, draping his arm over Serena's shoulders. She stared at him, shrugging off his arm before going back to her salad.

"Back off." Draco snapped at Blaise. Both Lucy and Blaise raised their eyebrows at Draco, while Serena raised an elegant eyebrow, but otherwise disregarded all of them.

"After all, she is Snape's daughter." Draco regained his composed face, shrugging off his moment of anger. They all resumed eating, accepting his response.

"So, Serena, do you want to go shopping tomorrow for costumes?" Lucy asked with enthusiasm.

"I'm not going."

Lucy looked surprised, obviously not expecting Serena's answer. Lucy complained, "Why not?"

"It's an idiotic way of getting children to celebrate a pagan holiday dedicated to scaring away spirits. Which, in itself, is completely hypocritical, seeing as Hogwarts inhabits dozens of ghosts and poltergeists. In conclusion, it's moronic, and I will not be attending." Serena bluntly stated.

"But we get to dress up...and look pretty!" Lucy exclaimed, ignoring Serena's well thought out explanation. She carried on, mumbling, "Not all of us can wake up looking gorgeous like you."

"It's true, princess, you are one-of-a-kind." Blaise jokingly added. He was about to continue, but the warning look on Draco's face made him stop.

The two boys began talking animatedly about Quidditch, with Lucy chattering on about meaningless subjects and Serena pretending to listen whilst reading her book under the table. Just as Serena was about to leave, a girl with an ugly, black bob haircut appeared next to Draco.

"Draco!" She whined, her high pitched tone ringing in Serena's ears. "Why are they here? We were supposed to get together today and hang out…" She twirled her hair and bit her lip suggestively.

Draco rolled his eyes and finished swallowing his last bite of fish. He muttered, "Way to be inconspicuous."

Pansy, hearing his comment, scowled, but quickly pretended not to hear and put on a pouty face, grasping his bicep urgently, "Come on babe, let's go already."

"No, I'm good." Draco replied, shrugging her hand away and smirking. Pansy scoffed, stomping away angrily. Serena, without looking up, smirked.

Several more minutes passed, and Serena remembered a book she had wanted to look into in the library. She then shut her current book, standing soundlessly from her seat.

"Going so soon, princess? Don't you enjoy spending time with me?" Blaise winked with his usual charming smile present on his face.

At the same time, both Serena and Draco scowled and said, respectively, "Don't call me princess" and "Why would anyone want to spend time with you?"

Blaise shrugged Draco's comment off and only replied to Serena, "Whatever you say, babe."

Serena resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and instead walked away at a brisk pace. She heard Lucy call out, "I'll meet you in the dorm later, okay?"

Serena didn't reply, only slowed and nodded slightly over her shoulder.

She began to make her way through various corridors and hallways, easily finding the quickest route to the library. She turned a corner and was instead met with two unfriendly faces.

"Harry, I really don't trust this girl. She's a _Snape_. For Merlin's sake, she acts just like him!"

"I don't know Ron…I think we should listen to Hermione on this one. What if she's different? We've never even met her."

"How could she be different? What with_ his_ blood running through her veins. Who would have a child with him, anyways?"

Serena could hear them coming closer and made the quick decision to swerve left. A lanky figure ran into her, knocking her off balance.

"Oi! Watch it!" The tall red head froze when he saw who he had run into. "Oh…it's you."

Harry elbowed his friend in the stomach, making the taller boy grunt, "Ron!" He hissed.

Serena just stared blankly at the two boys, keeping her face completely neutral. In a smooth, monotone voice, she commented on what she had overheard, "Kindly refrain from speaking about my family so negatively. Next time you do so, I will not be so forgiving."

The beautiful girl sidestepped the open mouthed boys, continuing on her route to the library. She could the hushed whispers and could feel the stares on her back as she retreated.

"...Bloody hell!"

"Shut it, Ron."


	4. Chapter 4

Bottle Fame: Chapter Four

"...never expected for _Draco Malfoy_ of all people to invite us to sit with him at the head! Come on, aren't you curious as to why? He's the _Slytherin Prince!_ I mean, he's so _hot. _Those eyes! And for all these years, he's never spoken a word to me, but now he actually knows my name!

"Serena, are you listening to me?" Lucy frowned. Serena nodded without care, continuing to read her book.

Lucy, accepting Serena's careless nod, continued ranting about Draco Malfoy. Serena ignored the majority of what she said, only nodding every once in a while to keep Lucy preoccupied. Eventually, Serena shut her book, standing up from the bed, and turned to Lucy, "I'm going to go speak with my father. There's no need to wait for me."

"Okay," Lucy nodded, a light blush to her cheeks, her thoughts still revolving around the fifth year boy, "Goodnight, Serena."

Serena started on her way toward her father's chambers, making quick time. Soon, she was standing inside his classroom, in front of his desk, looking around at its contents. As she waited for her father to come out of his adjacent bedroom, she noticed a single, white lily placed delicately on the edge of his desk.

Serena picked up the flower, eying it her hand. She brought it up to her nose to smell the sweet fragrance, before putting it back onto the table; exactly as it had been before.

"I suppose you're here to collect your permission slip for Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"Yes father." Serena nodded to her father as he stepped into his office from the door on the far end of the room. Silently, he crossed the room in three long strides, stopping next to her. Serena watched as he opened up a locked drawer on the lower right of the desk, taking out a carefully folded, and signed, Hogsmeade permission slip.

He straightened up, holding the parchment out to her, "Here you are. While you're in the village, would you pick up some ingredients for me? I have the list here."

"Alright." Serena nodded and took the two slips of parchment, tucking them into her robe.

Her father then handed her a small pouch filled with Galleons, "This should pay for the ingredients and whatever other trinkets you want to get."

"Thank you."

"Do be safe. There might be some _unwelcome_ _characters_ lurking around." Her father warned. Serena, who had already begun to walk away, glanced over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, father. You taught me well."

As she was walking down the paved street, Serena took notice of all the shops around her and what they held. Students lingered about, going into random stores and spending unnecessary money on useless trinkets.

Serena had already gone to the Apothecary and picked up all the ingredients her father had requested. They were now tucked away in her shoulder bag.

In the past couple of days, the weather had gotten colder and snow had begun to fall. There was now a thin layer resting on the ground as she walked. Serena, however, had always enjoyed the colder weather, rather than the heat.

To stay warm, she wore her customary mid-thigh trench coat over a black, wool dress. She paired with stockings and knee length boots to help from slipping. And, as always, her mother's necklace.

The necklace had been a gift from her father to her mother when they were fifteen years old. After the _incident_, it had been passed down to her. Now she never went anywhere without it.

She fingered the necklace with remembrance.

_Serena had been in the parlor, seated before the old piano, playing a soft melody from memory when her father walked in to see her. _

"_You've gotten better."_

"_I've been practicing, Father." _

_The five year old had learned how to play many instruments from an even younger age, and from over the years had developed a remarkable talent; specifically with the piano._

"_I didn't know you'd be back so soon. I thought you were visiting Mother." Serena questioned as she continued to play softly. _

_Her father came and sat down next to her on the piano bench, ignoring her earlier statement, "I want to give you something."_

_As he spoke, Serena's father reached into his cloak pocket, pulling out a small pouch. After staring at it for a moment, he handed it to her silently. _

_Serena carefully opened the pouch, taking out a beautiful necklace. She held it up between two tiny fingers. "It's beautiful…Thank you."_

_He deftly took the necklace out of her hands, unclasping the thin chain and putting it around Serena's neck. "I gave this necklace to your mother when I was fifteen years old. It was a birthday present. After that day, she never took it off." _

"…_Then neither will I." _

The noise of rowdy teenagers stirred Serena. She looked over to her right and saw a large pack of students from all years going towards the Hog's Head. Curious, she followed them at a safe distance.

Once all the students were inside the pub, Serena noticed an open window close to where they had gathered. She went to stand beside it, up against the pub's structure, and began to listen in on their conversation.

"I had the idea - that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts - and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us -" Hermione continued to speak about Defense Against the Dark Arts and the Dark Lord's return, with few interruptions by other students. Finally, she let Harry take over.

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," Harry said, "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out."

After that, everyone started asking Harry questions. Some included: his Patronus, defeating a Basilisk, and the Triwizard Tournament. Overall, Serena was impressed by his humility. She hadn't expected that of him.

Finally, after everyone had signed an agreement contract, one of the Weasley twins announced their departure, with their other twin following close behind. Eventually, the rest of the group trickles away, leaving only the golden trio behind.

"Well, I think that went quite well," said Hermione as the three exited the small pub. Serena watched closely from the window as they talked between themselves, turning her head when they went past her. At first she thought that she was in the clear, but training kept her from letting her guard down. Evidently her instincts were correct.

"I'll meet you guys at the Three Broomsticks. I forgot my scarf." Hermione excused. By then, Serena had started a brisk walk in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, the other girl was persistent. Hermione caught up to her, grabbing Serena by the forearm.

"I would advise you to drop your arm immediately."

Hermione rolled her eyes and complied with the younger Slytherin's antics, "How much did you see?"

Serena stared at the girl, contemplating her choices. She could go to Umbridge with the new piece of information, though that didn't seem to help her in any way, or she could go straight to her father, who would no doubtingly go on an angry rampage. Neither of which seemed very appealing.

She went with the unspoken third option. _Blackmail_.

"What ever do you mean?"

Hermione blinked at her with obvious suspicion. She had no proof that Serena had been listening from outside while the group was in the pub, she had only just seen her as they walked out. If Serena would have allowed it, she would've smirked then.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Hermione asked. Now she was second guessing herself.

"Contrary to popular belief, not all Slytherin's spend their time spying on others." Serena turned, walking back in the direction of the castle. This time, Hermione didn't follow.

With her hands in her pockets and her shoulder bag securely strapped, Serena made her way back to the school. Along the way, she saw the Three Broomsticks. Unintentionally, Serena stopped.

The Three Broomsticks stood ten feet to her right, a large window letting the passerby look in. She could distinctly see Harry Potter and Ron Weasley laughing and joking around at their table. Hermione had yet to arrive. She focused on the darker haired of the two with something close to fascination. Her eyes softened momentarily and at that exact moment, Harry decided to look out of the glass window panes and see her. Serena saw him look back over to Ron, before realizing what he had seen just seconds before and quickly glanced back up.

But by then she was already gone.


End file.
